


Under the Doorway (traducción)

by Winchesterxk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterxk/pseuds/Winchesterxk
Summary: Thor siente algo por su vecino de al lado, pero le preocupa haber dado una mala primera impresión.





	Under the Doorway (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Doorway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421111) by [QuarkInShiningArmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour). 



Thor sonrió para si mismo mientras escuchaba el piano filtrarse por la pared que separaba la casa de Bruce de la suya. No podía decir que este fue siempre su estilo de música, pero cualquier cosa que le recordara a Bruce hacia que su corazón se sintiera un poco mas ligero.

 

La primera vez que se conocieron no fueron tan amables. Thor se había mudado el día anterior, y después de estar todo el día conectando los electrodomésticos en la casa, se aventuro a la cocina a hacerse algo de cenar, usando por primera vez el horno que tenía un aspecto dudoso. El estaba de buen humor, escuchando take on me en su teléfono mientras volteaba filetes.

Su estado de humor fue interrumpido por un estruendoso golpe en la puerta. Pausando la muisca, bajo las escaleras para ver quien era. Un hombre muy enojado y empapado estaba parado afuera de su puerta en la torrencial lluvia. Había algo en la forma en que su rostro se arrugó de ira que Thor casi encontró atractivo, hasta que el hombre le grito que su música estaba tan fuerte que no podía trabajar. Thor se detuvo a pensar en eso. El no noto que la música se estaba reproduciendo por los parlantes que había instalado mas temprano, el tenia sus auriculares puestos pensando que de ahí venia el sonido. Era un error honesto. Thor trato de explicarle, pero la furia del hombre no pareció irse.

Thor pensó mucho en la interacción durante la semana, el quería disculparse, hasta llego a hornear pasteles de limón para su vecino, pero cada vez que tocaba el timbre para darle los cupakes y pedirle perdón, se encontraba sin respuesta.

Después de cuatro intentos a distintos momentos del día, Thor con un plan a prueba de tontos. Si el reproducía música muy fuerte otra vez , su vecino seguramente golpearía su puerta otra vez, y el podría disculparse por las dos veces de una vez. Dancing Queen sonaba por cada parlante que tenia. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Thor bailaba en la puerta, los cupcakes listos, esperando por un golpe enojado.

Tan pronto cunado escucho la puerta, Thor pauso la música y abrió la puerta de par en par.

“Por el amor a Dios, ¿puedes parar con la música? Ya te dije tengo trabajo que hacer, no puedo con Abba a 600 decibeles cuando estoy-“ EL vecino se detuvo cuando noto la enorme sonrisa de Thor. “¿Qué es esto? El hombre pregunto todavía sonando descontento.

“Te hice unos pasteles.” Thor los presento, extendiéndolos con su mano derecha. “Me disculpo por el método para decirte que vengas a buscarlos, pero no respondiste cuando golpee

“Tu-“ El hombre todavía lucia enojado, pero mas perplejo que otra cosa. “Tu me horneaste pasteles?”

Thor asintió.

“De limón. Como ofrenda de paz.”

El vecino lucia sospechoso, pero los tomo igual.

“Gracias,” dijo indeciso. Se alejo de la entrada de Thor, dirigiéndose por el pequeño pasillo, devuelta a su casa. Deteniéndose justo en la entrada se giro “Mi nombre es Bruce, por cierto. Bruce Banner.”

“Soy Thor!” grito Thor, esperando a ver si Bruce lo había escuchado de la otra punta del jardín.

 

El nombre ‘Bruce Banner’ quedo pegado en su cabeza por una semana, repitiéndose como una canción en la cabeza de Thor, pegadiza como una canción de Abba.

Una semana después, Thor se sorprendió con el sonido de una música desconocida que venia de la pared que compartía con Bruce. Estaba fuerte, mas fuerte lo que Thor hubiera pensado que Bruce escucharía, considerando que se había quejado.

Después de una hora, a Thor le paso por la cabeza que esta era una respuesta, de alguna forma, a su música. Tomo la oportunidad, y camino hasta la puerta de Bruce y toco el timbre. 

Bruce abrió la puerta tan rápido que quedo claro que lo estaba esperando. Había una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, algo que Thor nunca había visto, y no pudo evitar sentir que quería ver esa sonrisa otra vez. Fue la primera vez que Bruce se quedo quieto lo suficiente para que Thor pudiera mirarlo bien, sus ojos se encontraron trazando sus risos, y su cara. 

“Yo-“ Bruce dudo. “creí que era mi turno de pedir disculpas. Por agarrármela contigo. A veces cuando me enojo, se me va de las manos, pero…” Sus ojos bajaron a sus pies. “lo siento.”

Thor le dio la sonrisa mas tranquilizadora que tenia.

“No tienes que disculparte, Banner. Tienen un gusto musical interesante.”

“Es una banda llamada Mountain Goats.”

Bruce lo miro profundamente por un momento, antes de sobresaltarse, como si hubiera recordado algo.

“Oh, te hice galletas.” Dio la vuelta y fue a buscar unas galletas con trocitos de chocolate. Thor sonrió, sorprendido y encantado.

“Las atesorare”

Bruce dejo salir una risa

“Creo que lo ideal seria que las comas.”

 

Ha sido un año ya desde que Thor se mudo. Thor y Bruce crearon un habito, en las semanas siguiente lo de las galletas de Bruce, ponían música a todo volumen cuando alguno quería que el otro vaya a visitarlo, para charlar y llegar a conocerse un poco mejor. Thor aprendió que Bruce es era un profesor de ciencia, que tenia un gato, que tocaba el piano, pero no había practicado en años, todas estas piezas de información hicieron que a Thor le guste un poco mas.

Thor había sido el que lo convencido de probar el piano otra vez. El había visto cuando el camión lo trajo después de que Bruce lo comprara. Bruce lo había empujado hasta su casa, y Thor no podía negar de la forma que miro los brazos de Bruce que se marcaban con el esfuerzo de empujar el peso.

Ahora, al escuchar el sonido de Bruce tocando, justo del otro lado de la pared, Thor fue golpeado por una ola de afecto por Bruce. Hacia tiempo ya había aceptado su atracción por su vecino, que esperaba contara como amigo, pero con los encuentros. Podía sentir los sentimientos crecer mas que un crush.

Forzándose a actuar, Thor prendió los parlantes. Bajo en su lista de reproducción hasta que encontró la canción que necesitaba para darse animo.

Bajando las escaleras, al ritmo de Take a chance on me, Thor esperaba con anticipación, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de admitir sus sentimientos.

El golpe en la puerta llego tan rápido que Thor podía jurar que Bruce había corrido.

“Hola, Thor. Abba, otra vez.” Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. “Tengo que decir, que me esta empezando a gustar.”

Thor asintió

“Me siento mal por interrumpir tu música, pero, bueno, quería hablar contigo.” Fue gracioso para Thor escucharse a si mismo decir eso; ellos nunca habían admitido que la música era solo una escusa para verse, después de las primeras veces. “Yo-“ Thor tomo un momento para calmarse y miro a Bruce a los ojos. “Me gustaría - si tu quieres, claro. – pasar algo de tiempo contigo, no solo en nuestras puertas. Para realmente ir a una de nuestras casas, o ir a cenar. Como una cita.”

Bruce se congelo un momento, y Thor creyó haber hablado demás. Un momento después, todo lo que Thor sintió fue la presión de los labios de Bruce sobre los suyos, la mano de Bruce alrededor de su cabeza, empujándolo en un beso.

Thor no tuvo que pensar para dejarse llevar, acercando a Bruce.

Al parecer eso provoco algo en Bruce, que empujo a Thor contra la pared del pasillo, dejando la puerta golpearse, dejando la entrada atras.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a QuarkInShiningArmour por dejarme traducir ese fic <3
> 
> Tw: winchesterxk :-)


End file.
